Space Bound
by lollapalozzafanatic83
Summary: Draco's a space bound rocketship and Hermione's heart is the moon. Not a songfic but based on a song. Warning: character death, sensitive situations


A.N. darn my new playlist for being so inspirational! Don't worry. This one is a one-shot and I'll be back to wrestling with my other stories. The song is Space Bound by Eminem from the new Recovery album (great songs on it)

Disclaimer: I can barely finish a chapter of a story…what makes u think I wrote seven books?

Space Bound

Draco Malfoy embraced his girlfriend Hermione Granger. After three months of dating he still couldn't believe that they were, not only still going strong, but able to still keep their relationship a secret. Every time they touched, he felt flutters in his stomach, when they weren't together his whole body ached for her. It was beyond his comprehension that she could get him to open up and trust her so much. After spending so much of his life alone and unreachable, the fact that she was able to connect to him on so many different levels just seemed to prove that she was indeed a powerful witch. He couldn't seem to function without her.

She looked up at him. "What are you thinking about?" she said snapping him out of his thoughts. They were in her flat, lying on the couch, as the rain fell outside the window pane.

He shrugged. "I can't believe that you've gotten under my skin so much. I'm not used to this," he admitted. "I don't have the best luck with relationships. Every time I tried something always went wrong. I'm still waiting for you to wise up and kick me out of your flat and say you never want to see me again."

Hermione kissed him, slowly coaxing a response from him. When she pulled away, he groaned. "I will always be here with you. I love you."

"Me too," he said unable to admit the depth of his feelings. "Come on. Let's go to bed." He scooped her up and carried her off to the bedroom as she laughed.

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

It was a nine months and they were still keeping their relationship a secret, despite having moved in together. It was beginning to put strains on them.

"I don't understand why you can't just tell Potter and Weasley that we're seeing each other. That we have been seeing each other!" Draco said angrily. He was sick of hiding it. He wanted all of her. He turned his back to her. He was sick of being treated like dirt. Like his feelings didn't matter. He'd had enough of that before. He would do anything for her and he didn't want to open himself only to be disappointed.

"I'm not ready!" Hermione yelled. She ran a hand through her hair. "Merlin, Draco! I'm waiting for the right time. You know how they are. I have to wait until…until they get into good moods. Then they'll be more accepting." She went to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I want them to be okay with us. Don't every think that I'm doubting us. I love you, Draco."

The anger on his face softened and he turned in her arms and hugged her back. "Me too, Granger."

HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"What are you doing?" he said catching her. She was carrying a suitcase.

"I'm sorry Draco but I don't want this anymore." He looked at the floor as she said this and Draco's heart sank. His worst nightmare had occurred.

"What?" He was quiet as he tried to reign in his shifting emotions.

She began to give excuses but he was barely listening. "I'm tired of hiding from Harry and Ron! They don't know about us and-"

"That's your fault! I wanted to tell them! But you kept putting it off and putting it off and-" He broke off. She was looking at him with something that looked like- pity.

"Oh Draco, we both knew that they wouldn't accept us. They don't like you. They never will. This was just an affair that shouldn't have happened. I'll go off and marry Ron like I'm supposed to and you'll marry a pureblooded girl like your parents want. It's just what's done."

"Please," he said dropping to his knees in front of her, "I love you. So much it hurts sometimes. " It was the first time he had said and yet it didn't stop her like he wanted it to.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just not in love with you like I thought I was."

A dam burst in Draco and his anger came rushing out. He lunged for her, sending her toppling to the floor. He turned her over and straddled her, wrapping his hands around her throat. Her eyes were wide and she clawed at his hands and pushed her hands against his face to ward off his attack. But he was relentless; tears poured from his eyes as he broke her neck and watched the light leave her eyes.

He rose, still silently crying and went to the bedroom where he kept his .41 millimeter pistol and withdrew it from its hiding place. He went back to where Hermione's body lay. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he pressed the gun to his head. Before he pulled the trigger he knew he had to tell Hermione how he felt about her.

"I would've done anything for you. Just to show how much I adored you. But it's over now and it's too late to save our love. Just promise me you'll think of me every time you look up in the sky and see a star."

He pulled the trigger.

A.N. wow! Even I'm shocked at how this turned out even though I knew how it ended based on the song. Just a few things:

1) YES! They are both very OCC but that's the only way I could do it if I wanted it to stick to the song

2) The last thing Draco says is from "Space Bound" by Eminem. In no way am I claiming ownership though I wouldn't mind being the next Mrs. Marshall Bruce Mathers III! Lol

3) Make sure to read and review so I know if this is any good!

Lolla


End file.
